A Suprise Visitor
by DGMfreak5
Summary: A post-AJ fic where Trucy comes home to find her "Daddy" in a conversation with someone she hasn't met before...Contains P/E and hints of K/A. One-shot.


AN: How I think Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney SHOULD have ended. May contain spoilers. Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and any other character I may have mentioned in this fic as well as their Japanese counterparts I am too lazy to type out belong to Capcom. Plot belongs to me. This fic also contains fluff of the Miles/Phoenix kind and hints of Klavier/Apollo. If this is not your cup of tea, feel free to ignore this fic. Enjoy~!

-!-

Trucy Wright skipped towards the Wright Anything Agencyhumming "Guilty Love" under her breath. The fifteen years old –"almost sixteen!" She recalled gleefully- had just returned from school and couldn't wait to tell her Daddy all about her day. The weather was getting cooler as fall was fading to winter and she rubbed her hands together, trying to hold on to some warmth until she made it to the house.

She skipped through a pile of colorful fall leaves and arrived at the front door. Her hand wrapped firmly around the doorknob, she suddenly paused, hearing the faintest of sounds from inside the house. A customer? They almost never had customers show up at the Agency! Usually they were at the "Hydeout" or in the Detention Center in Polly's case. Most of the business was for Polly now that he was so famous anyways, but she knew Polly was in court and it was her father's voice she heard conversing with someone in low tones.

Trucy leaned closer to the door, trying to make out what he was saying. If it really was one of Daddy's customers, why hadn't they approached him at the "Hydeout" like usual?

"…I don't believe it. I-I refuse to believe it. You-You can't be in here!" Phoenix was obviously agitated and she could hear a "thump" sound as he plopped on one of the couch in the room. Whoever it was that was talking to her Daddy seemed to have shocked him very badly. Unless he was very agitated, her Daddy would always talk to someone standing up.

She gasped as an unfamiliar voice followed Phoenix's; she was positive she had never heard this once before and she would bet her favorite panties-the magic ones of course- that it was someone her Daddy knew very well.

"I assure you my arrival here came as a surprise even to myself. It seems I can't stay away from you _Wright_."

"I-I'm dreaming…." Her daddy's voice seemed so faint and utterly shocked. What was going on in there?

Unable to resist, she hurried to the window on the side of the building and peeked inside. The stranger was seated with his back to her, so she couldn't catch as much of the person as she would have liked.

She could pick up that he had silver-gray hair and when he turned his head, she caught a glimpse of glasses perched on his nose. But, her gaze was drawn to her father's, which she could clearly see from her view of the room, sitting on the couch facing her. He had a look of shock, utter amazement, and strangely-fear.

"Trucy!" A voice startled her from the window and she almost toppled over, as she had been standing on her tippy-toes.

"Hey Polly!" she grinned, waved and ran over to him. "How'd it go?"

"I managed to get an extra day of investigation." Apollo replied. "…Did you get locked out Trucy?"

"No. Daddy's talking to someone and I was trying to see who it was!"

"Uh, shouldn't you give Mr. Wright his privacy?"

"Nope! Come on Polly! Investigate with me!"

-!-

So that was how Apollo ended up standing outside the window with Trucy perched on his shoulders.

"Higher Polly! I can't see the stranger's face yet!" Sighing, Apollo boosted his half-sister higher, earning him a giggle.

"-Things have changed Miles. I-I'm not the same…" Phoenix lowered his head, staring at his shoes. Trucy's eyes widened as the stranger, now dubbed "Mr. Miles" got up from the couch across from Phoenix's and lifted her father's chin so their eyes met.

"I know that. The absence of that annoying spiky hair of yours proves it." And then Miles pulled the beanie from Phoenix's head and kissed him.

Trucy gasped and bounced up and down from her perch, causing Apollo to stumble and drop her. "Don't do that Trucy!" he scolded, helping her up.

"But Mr. Miles and Daddy just kissed! Maybe Mr. Miles is my new Mommy!"

"W-WHAT?" Apollo barked, his face turning a vivid crimson.

"Come on Polly! We gotta meet my new Mommy!" Trucy gushed and pulled him inside the Agency.

-!-

Apollo's first view of the scene was when, in response to the door opening and shutting, Miles had pulled away from Phoenix and the ex-attorney was frantically trying to pull his beanie on again.

"Oh, er-hi Trucy, hi Apollo." Phoenix stuttered, a light shade of pink still coloring his face. Apollo gaped. He'd never heard his "mentor" stutter before or seen him blush, or even look the _least_ bit flustered.

"Hey Daddy!" Trucy cried and race up to him, slinging her arms around his neck. There was an awkward, pregnant pause and then Miles spoke up, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Wright?" Miles' eyes flickered from Trucy, with her arms still slung around Phoenix to Apollo standing awkwardly off to the side and back again. Apollo couldn't say for sure but there seemed to be a hidden edge to Miles' words. Whoever he was, he seemed to be very good at masking his emotion so it was hard for the young defense attorney to gauge him.

"Sure. Trucy, Apollo, this is Miles Edgeworth, a prosecutor and an old friend of mine. Miles, this is Apollo Justice, my young defense attorney pupil," he winked at Apollo, causing him to glare back at Phoenix. "and my er…daughter, Trucy Wright. She's a magician."

Miles' gaze slid from Apollo, as he had nodded to him politely when he was being introduced to Trucy. "This is _your_child?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Er…" Phoenix glanced at Trucy once before continuing. "She's uh…adopted. Not really mine, you know."

"Ah." Apollo felt sure Miles' eyes had cleared with relief at the clarification but it was hard to tell as they were slightly hidden behind the glasses.

Trucy's overly-optimistic voice cut through the air. "Hey, Mr. Miles?"

"Yes, Trucy?" Miles' voice seemed very kind and understanding to the fifteen year old, so she continued.

"Are you my new Mommy?" Phoenix snorted and then went into hysterics, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard, a tear rolled down his cheek. Miles spluttered then turned tomato red.

"E-Excuse me?" Miles choked out, mortified.

Phoenix seemed to have recovered, wiping a tear from his eye and winking at the prosecutor. "Well, are you her new Mommy, Miles?" he teased, wiggling one of his ridiculous eyebrows.

Miles coughed. "As you can see Trucy, I am not a female. What gave you the idea that I was your new… 'Mommy'?"

"Well, you and my Daddy were kissing so I thought-" she trailed off. Now, both Phoenix and Miles had a look of utter mortification and embarrassment on their faces.

"You…You saw that?" Phoenix asked, glancing at his daughter then glaring at Apollo.

"I was curious…" Trucy said, twirling her thumbs. "It was very cute so I thought Mr. Miles could be my new Mommy! Besides, everyone knows you don't have to be a girl to be a Mommy!"

"Wright, what kind of child have you brought up?" Miles arched an eyebrow, giving Phoenix a strange look.

"S-She's never done that before!" Phoenix rebutted. "Trucy, how did you-?"

"Oh, the window!" Trucy cried, pointing. "Polly lifted me up so I could see."

Apollo waved his hands in defense as Phoenix gave him a death glare. "She asked me too! I didn't know you guys were going to…" he blushed and fell silent.

"…Well…as much fun as this has been Wright. I believe I will have to depart now."

"What? No! You just got here!" Phoenix leapt to his feet, almost crashing into the coffee table and startling Trucy so much she back peddled into Apollo.

"Calm down Wright. I will return of course. I will not be leaving for Germany. Just for my hotel."

"Stay with us!" Phoenix pleaded. "It'll be fun, I promise!" Apollo hated that look, the look Phoenix was giving Miles. It was impossible to refuse him when he gave you that look. Apparently, Miles hated that look too, because he scowled and shook his head. "Fine!" he snapped.

"Yes!" This time it was not Phoenix who had spoken but Trucy. "Thanks so much Mr. Miles! You're making Daddy really happy!"

Phoenix blushed and grabbed his daughter around her waist. "Come on Trucy. Let's decide where we want to go for dinner tonight!" With that, Phoenix and Trucy whisked off, Trucy saying something about showing 'Mr. Miles' some of her magic tricks.

Apollo shifted, suddenly feeling very strange alone in the room with a prosecutor he barely knew. "Er…so why haven't I seen you around?" Apollo asked, blushing and brushing his antennae back.

"I've…been away." Vague, but at least it was an answer.

"Oh…" Apollo replied, and suddenly he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Luckily for him, Phoenix called Miles into the kitchen and Apollo had to stop himself from sighing in relief. It wasn't that he didn't like the prosecutor; rather, he was very curious about his relationship with Mr. Wright. It was just; he wasn't very good at making conversation, unlike his half-sister and her "Daddy". Unlike someone else he knew too…a flashy blonde prosecutor by the name of Klavier Gavin.

But now, he was alone in the room and he felt very awkward just standing there staring at the wall and thinking _way_too much about his court room rival.

He peeked into the kitchen and watched as Phoenix, an arm slung around Miles was talking and laughing with Trucy. Miles was smiling faintly and nursing a cup of tea. Apollo could see the steam rising from the prosecutor's cup. Trucy was standing in front of them, giggling and cheerfully adding commentary.

Sighing, as he didn't want to interrupt their private moment, Apollo retreated to the main room and sat down on the couch. Maybe one day he'd know how to have a real family, but for the moment, he felt utterly alone.

-!-

Phoenix was in shock. Complete and utter shock. Miles was back and Trucy had already grown attached to him. The most amazing thing of all was that Miles didn't seem to mind that he was …changed. He gulped, thinking about the explaining he had to do. He doubted Miles would still want to be seen with him after he was informed about the ex-lawyer's new life.

But then…Phoenix's hands strayed to his lips, brushing the place where Miles had passionately-abet quickly-kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He had expected yelling, accusations, an interrogation…but not that.

Miles never had been one to show affection…but then, Miles had changed too. In Phoenix's mind's eye he had always pictured Miles as looking the exact same as he had when he'd seen him last, but years had past of course. But, Phoenix found himself starting to love this new Miles just as much as the one he'd fallen in love with.

His eyes were now slightly hidden by glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. There were tiny wrinkles on the sides of his eyes but he still looked as handsome as ever and they seemed to suit him. Phoenix had almost hadn't recognized Miles when he had seen him because of the expensive looking black coat with golden buttons-were those _real_ gold? Somehow, Phoenix thought he wouldn't be surprised if they were- and the red scarf tied around his neck. However, Phoenix could now spot what he thought was part of Miles' cravat and his "magenta" suit from beneath his warmer articles of clothing. He was also wearing his normal dress pants and shoes but they looked to be in mint condition, despite the passage of time. Maybe they were new; Phoenix couldn't tell.

Suddenly, he realized that no one was talking. He blinked, looking up, and found Trucy and Miles both staring at him questioningly, most likely waiting for an answer. Most embarrassing of all when Miles' eyes traveled to Phoenix's fingers which were still resting on his lips.

"Uh…what?" Phoenix choked out, fighting a blush. God, he hadn't blushed this badly in years….since Miles had left. His ex-rival shook his head and smirked at him while Trucy whined. "Daddy! Were you even paying attention? I was asking if you wanted me and Polly to go down to the Club while you two catch up. I discovered some left-over stuff in the fridge and Mr. Miles says he can cook."

"S-Sure…" Phoenix made up his mind. It was better sooner than later after all. Miles had to know the truth, all of it, and Phoenix had to know what Miles was doing back here.

Trucy winked and skipped out of the room calling "Polly! Let's go to the Club! Daddy and Mr. Miles are going to have a serious talk!" A faint grumbling from the other room proved Apollo had heard, but Phoenix waited until the door shut to start speaking.

Miles, ever the smarter of the two, beat him to it. "So, I assume you are to use this time to inform me of your doings from when I left until the present. However, I most likely know most of it, or at least, the more famous of it."

"H-How much do you know?" Phoenix asked timidly, almost frightened to hear what the prosecutor was going to say next.

"I know that you supposedly presented forged evidence." Phoenix flinched, unable to help it. "I also know that you were found innocent on this charge so there is no need to act as if you really did so."Phoenix sighed.

"Well…before I start, I want to know the real reason you're here Miles. Before you leave again…"

"Nonsense!" Miles snapped, and Phoenix grinned, recognizing the determined look he had missed for so long. "I have already informed you I have no intention of returning to Germany in any recent time frame. As for my reason for being here?" Miles smirked. "Besides checking in with the local prosecutor's office, my sole reason for returning here is you."

Phoenix felt his jaw drop. "R-Really? Nothing else?"

Miles smiled, and Phoenix swore his heart had just melted.

"Nothing else. Now, tell me what I don't know already or cannot deduce logically."

-!-

They must have sat there for hours just talking. Or rather, Phoenix was talking and Miles was listening. The prosecutor didn't say much but gave Phoenix his version of an encouraging look. Phoenix found Miles' lack of speech both comforting and frightening.

By the time he had finished summing up the events of seven years, his throat was sore and his stomach was growling. Edgeworth, however, seemed to be unaffected. He pushed up those adorably handsome glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat.

"Trucy and your pupil will be home soon. I suggest we eat."

"Sure." Phoenix replied, but didn't make a move to get up off the couch.

Miles shook his head. "Honestly, Wright? Are you that convinced that I'll disappear? I've heard what you have to say and as you can plainly see, I am still here."

Phoenix nodded weakly. "You've just….left so many times. In school…the note…I'm honestly afraid to believe you are going to stay. I don't want my heart broken again Miles."

The ex-lawyer bowed his head, preparing his ears for the sound of retreating footsteps and a faint call of "Goodbye Wright."

At the sound of footfalls heading away from him, Phoenix bit his lip and tried to keep his cool. After all, he had never expected Miles to stay, never wanted him to _really_ be Trucy's "Mommy". He wiped furiously at the tears starting to collect at the sides of his eyes. How long had it been since he had cried?

And then, there were steps coming closer and a loud sigh. "Wri-Phoenix. I told you I am _not_ leaving." Phoenix looked up to see Miles with two plates of spaghetti in hand and a frown marring his face. "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Stay with me." Phoenix begged, reaching for Miles. "Forever."

Miles half-grinned, half smirked, placing the plates of spaghetti down and getting down on one knee. "Only if you will stay with _me_ forever Phoenix." _Was this what Phoenix though it was…?_

Miles reached into his coat and removed a small box. "I-I have too many things to say to you Phoenix. I will understand if you reject me. After all, I'm not the sort of person most would like to settle down with. I'm faulted and jaded and a weak person but I can't help loving you and wanting you to accept all the same. And…I'm sorry. For everything. I won't leave you alone again. I promise. …Phoenix Wright, will you marry me?"

Phoenix's blue eyes widened and suddenly the beanie was on the floor and Phoenix was all over Miles, hugging him and kissing him and blabbering in his ear, "Yes, yes, oh God Miles, yes…" and the plain golden ring slid onto his finger and fit-perfectly.

"I belong to you now Phoenix. And you belong to me. Forever. _I promise."_

-!-

**Epilogue:**

Trucy Wright skipped towards the Edgeworth-Wright Law Offices humming Klavier Gavin's new hit single "Loving Justice" under her breath. The sixteen years old –" seventeen in only a couple of days now!" she recalled picking up her pace- had just returned from another eventful day at school and she couldn't wait to tell her Daddy and her Mommy about her friends' strange antics. It was snowing lightly and she shivered, hoping her Mommy had prepared some hot chocolate for her when she got back to the Agency.

She hurried down the street, clutching her school bag and her top hat in her haste to escape the cold. She was about to step inside when she heard the soft tones of her Mommy and her Daddy discussing something. A case maybe? 'No.' Trucy decided. 'Daddy wouldn't be talking that way about a case…' she bit her lip thinking. She almost never got to hear her parents talk so maybe…she shouldn't interrupt them and listen in instead!

Recalling the fantastic result the last time she listened in to one of their conversations, she peered through the window, her recent growth spurt giving her the height needed to see what was going on. Her Daddy was sitting on the couch reading a paper, while her Mommy was trying to make the props from Trucy's most recent show appear at least some-what orderly. It seemed they were talking about the day they had become engaged and-Trucy noticed-both were smiling.

Her Mommy frowned when he spotted Trucy peering inside and opened the window a crack. "Trucy! Come inside. It's cold out there! Besides, I have some hot chocolate inside for you!"

Trucy was quick to give up her position by the window and scurry inside, eagerly retelling today's events. "And then, we were all laughing so hard-and she had milk in her mouth remember-that it came out her nose. It was so funny! Hey! Maybe I could do a trick like that in one of my shows-"

Her excited rambling was caught off when the door opened and a snow-covered Apollo Justice came tumbling in, followed by a grinning Klavier. "We're home!" Apollo called. "Court ended a little early today."

Trucy leapt out her seat to hug her brother and then Klavier. "Apollo, Klavier! Guess what? I came up with a new idea for a magic trick!"

Klavier grinned. "You will have to show us this trick then Fräulein Trucy."

Apollo groaned. "Don't encourage her! Who knows what will happen!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Apollo! Be nice to Trucy. Klavier, be nice to Apollo. Miles already made you two your hot chocolates so come get it!"

Sure enough, Miles had returned with steaming mugs of the sweet liquid.

Klavier snatched the cups from Miles' hands happily. "Thanks Herr Edgeworth!" The blond prosecutor passed the other cup to Apollo.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Klavier, it's _just_ hot chocolate."

"But it's warm and chocolaty, ja?

Apollo just sighed and took a sip. "Mmm…Thanks Mr. Edgeworth, this is great!"

Edgeworth shook his head and went to join Phoenix on the couch. "It's not as if I don't make it for you _every time_ it gets cold now. Honestly, I think Klavier and Trucy are obsessed."

"Hmmm…" Phoenix brushed back his trademark spikes. "I don't know Miles. That implies that they actually like _your_ cooking."

Edgeworth glared at his partner, giving the blue-suited lawyer a shove. "You can't talk. You always ask to go out to eat whenever it's _your_ turn to cook!"

Phoenix grinned cheekily. "And you get suckered into it every time…Speaking of which, I was thinking we could try the new Italian place down the block…"

AN: Sorry for the cheesy, love-filled ending. It just wouldn't leave me alone until I added it. Besides, I felt so bad about making poor Apollo all alone (and I just REALLY wanted to see some Phoenix and Edgeworth family fluff) I just had to do it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
